Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe
Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe ''(''MKvsJU) is a fanon crossover fighting video game which returning of Jetix (who closed in 2010) and haved discover the world of Mortal Kombat, developed and published by NetherRealm Studios and Dimps, which is been 25th Anniversary. Release in 2018 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC. Gameplay Same of NetherRealm's fighting games, Genisu's fighting games and Draconian's games, added the 4D style fighting, with Ultima's fighting games, across to be more features like MKvsDCU and MKvsSJU. Featuring Kombat Rage returns within new ability beign the Ultimate Kombat Wrath. Added from gameplay of Battle Rhythm, BeastKnights, Superpowered and Reign of Violence, with Brutal Fists, Epic Blades, Cyber Cataclysm, Elemental Blitz, if showing than maked "Ultimate Move", an brutal attack to opponent. Regret for Fatalities, there is tag team fatality call "Criticalities" and the other fatalities is "Pranksteady", no really sure but Andy haved no fatalities, he using pranks. Kombatants Mortal Kombat side Default * Abir * Anubis * Ariana * Atmosphere * Baraka * Blaze * Bo' Rai Cho * Cyrax * D'Vorah * Daegon * Darrius * Drahmin * Dullahan * Ermac * Erron Black * Frost * Fujin * Goro * Havik * Jade * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Kabal * Kano * Kenshi Takahashi * Kintaro * Kitana * Kotal Kahn * Kung Lao * Kurtis Stryker * Li Mei * Liu Kang * Mavado * Mileena * Moloch * Naberi * Nightwolf * Nitara * Onaga * Quan Chi * Raiden * Reiko * Reptile * Sarah Nac * Sareena * Scorpion * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn (Sub-Boss) * Shinnok * Shujinko * Skarlet * Smoke * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero * Tanya * Tasia * Taven * Tremor * Vesper * Wu Lae DLC * Ashrah * Belokk * Jaden * Jarek * Henge * Hotaru * Hydro * Kai * Mercura * Motaro * Noob Saibot * Orochi Hellbeast * Rain * Seeder * Sheeva * Sindel * Triborg * Wynd and Rayne * Yttri Jetix side Default * Abe * Aikka * Alexander Paine * Andy Larkin * Anna Maht * Axel Manning * Blue Ranger * Cedric * Chaor * Chiro * Craig * Dante Vale * Dr. Claw * Ed the Protector * Firekat * Flesh * Garu * Hay Lin * Inspector Gadget * Irma Lair * Jordan C. Wilde * Ken * King * Kwmonwati * Lok Lambert * Louie Anderson * Lioness * Mad Jack the Pirate * Maledictus T. Maggot * Martin Mystery * Master Zan * Maxxor * Molly Wei * Najarin * Nestor * Night Master * Phobos Escanor * Pink Ranger * Pucca * Quest * Raythor * Red Ranger * Rip * Sam * Sharon Spitz * Skeleton King (Sub-Boss) * Sophie Casterwill * Spite * Spyker * Takinom * Tick * Tilian * Tracker * Tutenstein * Valeena * Vinni Rossi * Will Vandom * Yang * Yin * Yo * Zhalia Moon DLC * Barrath Beyond * Captain Shuggazoom * Dragon * Eradicus * Gronmor * Intress * Khor * Kiru * Lady Miranda * Magness * Nerissa * Orristur * Peter Lik and Andrew Leech * Rick Thunderbolt * Rita Repulsa * Shagon * Smoke * The Guard * Yuck Arenas Default # Acid Bath # Arkhanta # Black Dragons Hideout # Blue Pines National Park # Bowa Shopping # Dark Prison # Destroyed City # East Gackle # Ecola State Park # Edenia's Colosseum # Heatherfield # House of Pekara # Jinsei Chamber # Junkvarst # Kove # Krossroads # Lin Kuei Palace # Lost Tomb # Malibu University # Netherrealm # Outworld Marketplace # Paine's Lair # Palace Grounds # Prison # Pyramid Ramse # Sedona, Arizona # Shelfield Institute # Sky Temple # Soul Chamber # Special Forces HQ # Tekunin Warship # Zamballa DLC # Akillian Stadium # Castle Bodhran # Dead Woods # Dranakis Threshold # Emperor's Courtyard # Falling Cliffs # Goro's Lair # Kuatan Jungle # Pit # Quan Chi's Fortress # Technoid Base # Wu Shi Academy Plot The rages have been consume all fighters was been evolved about collide in Mortal Kombat and Jetix universe. Wrath of powerful by Skeleton Kahn have arrived and they will be collide both the universe, more that rage live what they done doing, across merged of Shao Kahn and Skeleton King, defeated by Raiden and Axel, who brough forces. Shao Kahn's forces are ready to destroy our realms, living to fleshing of shokan and tarkatan are make to be unleashed to destroy earthrealm. Raiden will reclamed to saved all realms was about destroy Shao Kahn's portal, again. Skeleton King have plan to kill humanity, but Axel Manning will be revive our allies, they slay and destroy the Skeleton King's portal. Both universe will collide and two villains will fused up and they will consume the rage, live the most danger into world and will be evolved that rage. Skeleton Kahn have build new rage turn into kombat wrath. When two world will colide and the most inclusion have merged the new wrath into ultimate kombat wrath.Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games